<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make them bleed by annekoekepanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635624">Make them bleed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annekoekepanne/pseuds/annekoekepanne'>annekoekepanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butcher Army, CHAT IS CANON, Canon Divergent, My First Work in This Fandom, My first work in general, Techno execution, Techno hears voices, but only the lines they say, loosely based on my technoblade playlist, major events follow canon, no beta we die like l'manberg, techno is terrifying, the voices are the blood god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annekoekepanne/pseuds/annekoekepanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the fight between the butcher army and techno. pretty loyal to canon, just with some added depth in the lines and in techno's voices. Pretty much a little bit of a power struggle between techno and the voices until it is not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make them bleed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first ever fanfiction, hell, even my first piece that i've written that wasn't for a school project so any constructive criticism is welcome (: like i said before this is based on a playlist that i have that is filled with songs that remind me of technoblade. this is the link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6peFsKLhgkiYMAVHGmtpPH?si=YcPX7Ms2SIubMTSJk47SCA <br/>also English isn't my first language so there may be some mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tried to deny them. </p>
<p>Oh how He desperately tried to smother the voices.</p>
<p>He tried by any means possible. Inevitably settling on voluntary exile, only ever visited by Phil, or sometimes a lost ghost.<br/>He tried to live a peaceful life. He really did. No matter how hard he tried to silence the voices, he got them to be quieter, but never silent, never gone. They demanded blood. On particularly bad days he would wander off into the nether, slaughtering blazes and wither skeletons. On quieter days he settled for brewing potions. All sorts you could imagine. The voices told him that even in exile you can’t let your guard down.</p>
<p>Always be prepared. </p>
<p>The first time he needed the potions he was thankful that he was prepared. He had just gotten a message that there were 4 individuals headed his way. They called themselves “The Butcher Army” Some of the voices chuckled at that name. Today was a loud day already, but the voices were ready for blood. <br/>He was getting annoyed too. Finally he had some sort of control over the voices. The voices that told him to kill, murder, slaughter everything around him finally only needed blood once a week and would settle for mobs. He knew that if it came down to it. He wouldn’t go down without a fight. He also knew that human blood would reawaken the voices, that everything peaceful he tried to build would start crumbling down. </p>
<p>No time to think about that now. The army didn’t know about the voices. They didn’t know about the power struggle he faced. They only knew that they wanted to kill The Blade. The Blade that had helped Wilbur in the destruction of l’Manberg. Make him pay for his actions.</p>
<p>A five minute warning arrived from Phil. Techno looked through his chest, making sure he got everything he needed. He sharpened his sword one last time, polished a few parts of his armour so that it would look pristine for his fight. During his preparation the voices got more and more restless. On top of it all he heard a familiar voice. He huffed. Really Ghostbur? Now? He told the ghost of his former ally to go hide and be quick about it. There was about to be bloodshed here. </p>
<p>The voices where whispering about how pretty the red blood of his enemies would look in the snow. He looked out the window. They where already there. He ran to the other side of his house to grab some potions. On his way out he snatched his totem of undying. The voices where now screaming at him.</p>
<p>“YOU DON’T NEED THAT, YOU ARE THE BLOOD GOD, YOU ARE INVINCIBLE!”</p>
<p>Techno knew however, that he was far from a god. At least in this form. He told the voices to be quiet for now. They would get their time later. He took in a big breath and regained his composure before stepping outside. </p>
<p>He spoke:<br/>“gentleman, what brings you all the way here today?”<br/>He looked over to the right. Shit. Carl. One of his only weaknesses was way too close for comfort.<br/>He zoned out at what the four men told him. He only remembered the part where a young man told him that he could go back to civilization with them willingly for a trial. Or that they could take him there by force. </p>
<p>The voices fumed at the thought. “take us, a god, by force? I pity you, you look so young” <br/>Techno really hoped he hadn’t said that out loud. He could feel the control slowly slipping away.<br/>Suddenly he realised something. These men weren’t as prepared as they should be. He could win this. <br/>If he let the blood god take control.</p>
<p>He could feel four sets of eyes on him.</p>
<p>He finally spoke. His voice boosted by the low tones of the blood god. “You think you are enough, to take me by force as you call it. But we all know what you want. You want to kill me.” He laughed. A low rumble that went through bones. It fed the anxiety already filling the four boys’ minds. He continued “I invite you to try. Because you gave me a choice. Now learn” He dropped some of the glass bottles on the ground and with that his eyes started to turn from a calm brown to a violent blood red, his ears sharpened and with his voice now fully taken over by the low terrifying voice. The calm tone that followed would send any sane man running. “I choose blood.” <br/>The four men froze in place for a second before the realization hit them that they were now facing the power of what seemed to be a god. And they didn’t come nearly as prepared as they should. <br/>Quackity realized that this wasn’t a battle that they were going to win on strength or fighting skills. He knew he had to be smart about it. <br/>While his friends fought tooth and nail he looked around. Is there anything here that could convince The Blade to stop fighting and come willingly. <br/>And there he saw it.</p>
<p>Of course.</p>
<p>The horse.</p>
<p>Quackity chuckled before making a run towards the horse.<br/>The blood god noticed it just a fraction to late. <br/>Quackity was already on the horse and looked the god dead in the eyes as he spoke:<br/>“Stop. Now. Or I’m going to slowly and painfully kill this horse.”</p>
<p>Techno hesitated. The voices spoke for him “you wouldn’t dare.” Shit. He knew that Quackity would actually dare. He realized he lost.<br/>Quackity moved his great axe to the horses ankle. “O, but I would. They don’t call us the butcher army for nothing, maybe I should show you the work of a butcher” he let out a soft chuckle as the god returned to his normal form and lifted his hands in the air. “Drop your armour. DROP IT, ALL OF IT, THE POTIONS THE WEAPONS THE ARROWS, ALL OF IT” he didn’t realise he pressed his axe closer to the horse until he heard a loud noise coming from the horse.</p>
<p>Technoblade called out in fear “Okay okay I’ll drop it, just don’t hurt Carl.</p>
<p>Even the voices agreed with him on this one. They liked Carl. A lot. </p>
<p>He dropped all of his stuff. Except the totem that he hid in his back pocket, hidden by his cloak. The journey back to l’Manberg was a big blur for the hybrid. He didn’t even see the anvil on top of his cage. The only thing he did see was Phil. Somehow he had managed to keep his end of the deal and not interfere. It would benefit them more in the long term if Phil stayed as much out of this as possible. The look of worry in Phil’s eyes brought him back to the real world. Focus. He regained his composure for the second time that day. Did he see a glimpse of a smiley mask just outside of the city?<br/>The four men put him inside of a small cage. Pathetic. They talked. A lot. The summary was that the “council of l’Manberg” as they called themselves now, chose to execute him. The voices started to laugh at that statement. “Kill? Kill us? You can’t kill us, we are THE BLOOD GOD, you don’t have the power” Techno wasn’t as confident as the voices in his head until he notices a man in a white hoodie enter the stage. The man, it looked like it was Punz, started to attack the four boys. Techno realized this must have been Dreams work. Punz rarely makes such drastic plays without an order from the faceless man. He chuckles. Looks like the voices were right. He wasn’t dying here. In the chaos he took the totem out of his back pocket and held it tightly in his hand. Just in time, because it seems that someone started the contraption that was supposed to end his life. He glanced over. Of course it was Quackity. He prepared for the impact of the anvil as he felt, for only a split second, something that could only be described as death, before he came back to earth and he ran. Ran out of his cage towards the now fully visible green dressed man. Right behind the man stood Carl, barely visible from the cave. As he passed the masked man he spoke quietly: “Thank you. I owe you one.”</p>
<p>As soon as he said the words the other man disappeared. In the cave he found not only Carl but also several chests. One had a his name on it. He opened the chest and inside he found some beaten up iron armour, a lead, some potions and a netherite pickaxe. “beggars can’t be choosers I guess.”</p>
<p>He turned around to the hallway when he heard a familiar voice behind him, the voice spoke, filled with rage: “WHAT THE HELL TECHNOBLADE, HOW DID YOU DO THAT” Techno turned around to see a slightly wounded Quackity in the opening of the cave. The voices, already working up an apatite for blood, answered before techno could even think about what to say. “haven’t you heard the saying? Technoblade never dies.” The rumbling tone of the voice sent shivers down the younger mans spine, before he spoke: “Techno I am going to kill you. It may not be now, but, I. Am. Going. To. End. Your Life.” The voices in the hybrids head screamed a familiar line “you wish to defeat me, train for another 500 years” Techno realized that the voices were ready. That he was ready. </p>
<p>Ready to kill.</p>
<p>He spoke, out loud. Letting the low tone of the voices intertwine with his own tone. “You think, you think you are enough, enough to kill a god. To kill me.”<br/>He took a step towards the smaller man, who in turn took a small step back.<br/>“Just because I am wearing only iron armour, with no weapons, only a pickaxe to fight you. Just because of that you suddenly think you stand a chance?” As he spoke the low tone became even more apparent in his voice. A low chuckle escaped his throat. He saw the smaller man grip his weapon tightly. He let the blood god fully take over as he dropped several potions on the ground.<br/>His eyes turned ted and his ears sharp once more. The sentence screamed by the low voice god could be heard as far away as the stage where his execution took place only minutes ago. “I HAVE ONLY THIS PICKAXE AND I WILL PUT IT THROUGH YOU TEETH!” He charged in. Without a big fight the god beat the mere mortal. The voices satisfied once again, Techno returned to his regular form and threw the lead around Carl’s neck to escape trough the hallway that lead into the sewers. Away from the chaos that ensued once everyone could see that he killed Quackity with a mere pickaxe. </p>
<p>When he returned home he led Carl to a safe hiding place. “No one will hurt you again” he whispered to his beloved horse. <br/>He sat down on the stairs leading up to his house. He looked at the blood red snow only a few meters away from him. He spoke aloud. Aimed at the voices in his head: “how do you guys feel about a little revenge?” he chuckled as the voices answered, Loud and clear: “BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!”</p>
<p>Techno was pretty sure that was a yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are very welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>